Unreal: What Did I do to Deserve This?
by Slim Dim
Summary: This is about the origonal Unreal game not UT. The lone suvivor of the crash trys to find an escape but insed finds a hart and the desire to help.
1. 1: The Crash

Unreal: What did I do to Deserve This?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Unreal or any of its constituent parts they are the property of Epic Games and Infograms, I think.  
  
One: The Crash  
  
"Prisoner 359!" The Guard barked. "Return to your cell!"  
  
I did, the force field flickering to life behind me, I settled down on my bed to eat the gruel.  
  
"Damn!" I cursed as the sudden shuddering caused my food to slosh everywhere. Alarms started going off and I grabbed the bunk above mine to stop form being thrown across the room. Outside the cell guards were running around,  
  
I knew one of the men form another block was being executed in the electrocution chamber attached to our block. Couldn't remember his name, didn't really care.  
  
"Everyone Stay in your bunks." A guard yelled over the intercom. As the force fields at the doors of our cells flickered out.  
  
Iverx, my cell companion, jumped on a guard smashing both her hands into the back of his head, he crumpled in a lifeless heap on the floor.  
  
"Behind you!" I yelled over the growing din of alarms, as a guard razed his laser and fired into her back. She spun around the massive gash in her side didn't bleed, the heat form the laser prevented bleeding which was why it wasn't such a good weapon.  
  
Iverx leaped at the guard who was court off guard and fell to the floor, she twisted the laser out of his hand with her superior strength and shot him, point blank anything will kill, especially if it's aimed at the head.  
  
"Common!" She called to me, I took a step forward to join her when the chains holding the top bunk snapped and it came crashing down on the top of my head. That was the last thing I remember, Iverx left me there. Ok I would have done the same, you didn't survive this long inside without learning look after number one. 


	2. 2: This Godforsaken Ship

Unreal: What did I do to Deserve This?  
  
Two: This God-forsaken ship  
  
I rolled over and wiped blood form my eyes with the sleeve of my torn shirt and pushed the bunk off me.  
  
"What the hell?" I muttered to myself and walked out into the central area, I stooped to look at the guard Iverx had attacked; the blood had dried around the hole she had smashed in the back of his head.  
  
"Haw long have I been out?" I asked to no one in particular.  
  
I checked both levels nothing but bodies I did manage to take a Translator Unit from one of the bodies. I held it up to the notice board to check it was working.  
  
"All prisoners must be locked up by 1900 hours every night."  
  
It worked fine, yip; at least something was going my way. I hoped there was someone alive on this god-forsaken ship. I took the lift down to the execution level the prisoner slumped in the chair; it looked like he was dead.  
  
I maid my way through deserted corridors to the bridge. The armoury had been cleared out of everything except some body armour, which was behind a force field. I couldn't find the deactivation code, and looked at the armour behind its protective field. "Damn!" I cursed, I didn't know why I wanted it, but I had a sneaking suspicion that I would need it later. I stretched tilting my head back to look at the ceiling a conduit ran form the wall to the force field there was a junction box half way along.  
  
I pulled an empty crate over and stood on it to get to the junction box, I yanked the cover off baring the wires; I grabbed the wires and pulled. The force field flickered out of life and I pulled on the armour.  
  
On the bridge I read the logs and found out that the ship had crashed into an unknown planate, almost two days ago now, the one log was about all I could extract from the computer without an access code.  
  
After about an hour wandering aimlessly around the ship, trying to find an exit, any dam way out of this hellhole. I walked up to a door; it jammed a couple of inches open weapons fire came form the other side of the door, I tried to see under the door, but I couldn't see much more that feet.  
  
The door finally slid open and I ran in to see Iverx, a wearied creature had her.  
  
"Hey! Get off her you freak!" I yelled. The claws the size of my arm exploded out of her back. It dropped her to the floor and fled. "Iverx! Iverx!" I didn't want to see her die, and not like this. She was my friend.  
  
"Take this." She said pushing the laser into my hand. "You'll need it, they came after the suns set."  
  
"What! What came?" I asked.  
  
"No time, you have to get out of here. They'll kill us all. There's a city on the other side of the mine, try and get there, they might be able to help you. Some of the others went, you might be able to catch up to them, or at least take the weapons form their dead bodies."  
  
"Common, were going to get out of here." I tried to throw her arm over my shoulder.  
  
"Leave me." She ordered.  
  
"But."  
  
"Leave!"  
  
I dropped her arm.  
  
"Give me a clean death. Pleas." She asked as started to leave.  
  
I turned; she saw the look in my eye and nodded. I sighed and razed the laser. "Close your eyes." I said, she closed them, and I pulled the trigger. I suddenly felt faint. It was the blood loss probably. Tears rolled down my cheeks. She had been my only friend, my best friend.  
  
I stumbled out the air lock, tears and spots obscuring my vision. I rolled over in the shadow of the giant ship. The grass was so soft, my eyes trailed to small kangaroo like creatures grazing on the bushes. The twin suns caressed my face, further away there were the body's of the other inmates, and guards, and near that a small house. I closed my eyes and drifted into unconsciousness. Again. 


	3. 3: What a Butifule Place

Unreal: What did I do to Deserve This?  
  
Three: What a Beautiful Place.  
  
I awoke on a hard stone table. Hadn't I been lying on the grass when I passed out? I opened my eyes and looked around the dingy room, I put my hand to my forehead, it had been bandaged up along with the other major wounds I had, the scrapes on my arm had been covered with some sort of mud.  
  
At that point a figure walked in. He, if it was a he, was almost twice my height and had four arms. I jumped off the table and backed away.  
  
"I will not hurt you." It said. To my amazement I could understand what he way saying.  
  
"What are you? Where am I? Haw can I understand you?" I blurted out in my confusion.  
  
"My Name is Quetal, I am a Nali we have existed on this world for eons. You are on Ne-Pale. As to haw I can understand you, I am unsure, but I believe it to be related to that piece of equipment you have." He gestured to the Universal Translator.  
  
"I thought that it could only translate text." Quetal just looked at me quizzically. "Don't worry. What about the ship, The Vortex Rikers?"  
  
"Your ship? Do you mean the Chariot of the Stars I found you by?"  
  
"Yes, that's the ship, where is it?"  
  
"Just over there." He gestured toward the wall, you can see it if you go out side. I saw what happened to the others." At that he bowed his head as if in shame.  
  
"What others? What happened to them?"  
  
"The others form the Chariot. They set up camp outside, I offered them food, water, and what shelter I could. Some left through the Mines. Then the night came, and so did the Brutes and Skaarj. I did nothing, I hid whilst they were slaughtered or taken."  
  
"You don't need to get so upset about it, they deserved whatever happened to them."  
  
"If you believe that then your heart must be as cold as stone."  
  
"I don't get it, you survived, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes, I am alive, but can I live with myself?"  
  
"What? Ah hell with it. What are the Skaaj?" I tried changing the subject; this was getting to heavy for me.  
  
"The Skaaj, are daemons that came from the heavens in Metal chariots like yours. They enslave us, kill us as they see fit."  
  
"Fine, haw can I get out of here?"  
  
"Leave, you can leave any time you wish."  
  
"No, no, that's not what I meant. I need to get off this planate."  
  
"There is another chariot, near the temple on the other side of the mountain, the others form you 'ship' went to try and find it. There have been rumours of other metal chariots crashing to earth. Go to the temple, and follow the path you are shown."  
  
With a final greeting I left, taking the U.T. and laser. Outside I saw the bodies of the others. I walked over to McMorgan he had been supervisor of my section. He had been an overbearing bastard. I pulled the Automag from his belt and noticed a log entry. Out of mere curiosity I pulled it out and read it.  
  
"We have set up camp for the night, one of the indigenous species brings fruit and water on a regular basis, night is falling. These things they have come, they are attacking us, they are massive and weald some kind of rocket launcher. Oh my god. That thing, its massive we are all doomed."  
  
The rest was covered in blood. I dropped the report, and walked over removing Automag ammo form the bodies of the others. As I did so I thought about what Quetal had said. "If you believe that then your heart must be as cold as stone." Was that it, had years of prison hardened my hart, could one six limbed alien soften it again in five minutes. I didn't understand it, couldn't, but there it was, I felt sorry for them, for Iverx, even for McMorgan. What the hell was wrong with me?  
  
Fully loaded up I set out for the mines. 


	4. 4: The Mines

Unreal: What did I do to Deserve This?  
  
Authors note: Thanks for the review, I was waiting for feedback as to whether to continue or not, if I continue to get feedback I'll write moor.  
  
…And yes this is blackmail.  
  
Four: The Mines  
  
I approached the Mines cautiously. Afraid of what had don that to over 15 armed men. A giant troll like creature came out it had rocket launchers grafted onto its forearms, and its head barely came above its shoulders because of its hunched appearance.  
  
"Haw the hell do I take something like that down with just small arms?" I asked myself.  
  
"There is a weak point. If you can hit the arm just above the metal, about there." He indicated around the quadriceps. "It will rupture the expulsive chamber and the resulting explosion will kill the creature." Quetal said.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
"I must atone for my cowardice. I will accompany you to the city temple."  
  
"Thank you." I said, and for the first time in far too long I believed him.  
  
I aimed at the upper arm and fired, the creature started to turn.  
  
"It didn't work!" I said diving behind the rock.  
  
"Wait!" Quetal ordered. And I watched as some clear fluid leaked out and upon contact with the air exploded. "See." Quetal said rather condescendingly. "It worked you are too impatient."  
  
We proceeded to enter the mines, as we moved gradually deeper into the mines we encountered moor of the trolls but nothing worse. If this was all they encountered then haw did they all die, what had killed them all? I turned to ask Quetal but decided that it was probably best not to know; ignorance is bliss and all that.  
  
The passageway we had been following opened out into a large room with what looked like storage equipment. I bent over the body of a young man, and searched him for ammo, but found a book, a journal to be exact.  
  
I flicked it open and started to scan the pages, it read.  
  
"It has been two days since we crashed on this strange world, last night they came, strange creatures came in the night, huge troll like beings with rocket launchers, and smaller creatures about human size with giant claws, it was horrible, but the didn't kill them all they took some alive!  
  
I hid in the ship, they didn't bother to check it out, I'm going to head for the mines and see if I can't catch up with the others."  
  
"Duck!" Quetal yelled, I dropped the book and rolled out the way of the rocket blast, I was glad for the armour to protect me as rock rained down on me. I turned to shoot the troll, but realised too late that I had dropped my gun. The creature levelled its weapon on me. Quetal pulled the trigger on the laser I had given him. He wasn't a bad shot, he had got the creature in its weak spot and it exploded. I went a grabbed my gun.  
  
"The way forward is behind that force field." Quetal stated.  
  
"Oh, and how pray do we bring it down?"  
  
"Pray, praying will not help us here, we need to turn off their generators."  
  
"Quetal, it's just a phrase, it doesn't meant I think praying will help us."  
  
"You are strange in your ways, why can you not just say what you mean?"  
  
"Don't worry, now let's find those generators."  
  
We walked off down the adjoining corridor and in no time we were to the reactors. I wasn't expecting it to be this easy I thought as I hit the switch that disabled the reactor.  
  
"We must go now, quickly." Quetal said pulling me toward the door.  
  
We were ok until we were half way down this long section of corridor when the lights started to go out.  
  
"We must hurry!" Quetal sounded really nervous. On his advice we started running for the end of the corridor, but giant bars slammed out barring our way. This was not good. I started to run back on the chance the other bars hadn't blocked that way, but Quetal stopped me. Then I saw movement in the dark. 


End file.
